The Cool Girl
by Tiramisu-chan30
Summary: Sejak hari itu, sikap Nodame yang ceria berubah menjadi dingin. Megumi Noda, yang biasanya selalu mendekati Chiaki Shinichi, sekarang menjauhi senpainya tersebut. Tentu saja, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Nodame, Chiaki tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi Nodame. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Nodame? [Updated Summary; OOC; Read and Review]


My first fic fandom 'Nodame Cantabile' :* Happy reading !

Disclaimer : Nodame Cantabile slalu punya Tomoko Ninomiya – sensei.

Walau punya saya pasti di buat aneh dan gaje setengah mati *plakh*

" Aku akan slalu merindukan diri mu yang dulu, Nodame ... "

Author Pov's

Seorang lelaki sedang duduk sambil meratapi lembaran – lembaran partitur lagu yang tampak sangat berbelit – belit. Dia tampak sangat serius. Bolpoint yang sedari tadi di mainkan nya untuk mencorat lembaran demi lembaran tidak berhenti bergerak. Kadang dia mengambil kuntum rokok nya yang masih menyala dan menghisap nya.

' Ting tong .. '

Bunyi bell itu tidak dihiraukan nya.

' Ting tong.. Ting tongg.. '

Bunyi bell itu berdenting lagi. Tapi sang tuan rumah hanya diam di tempat.

' Ting tong .. Ting tong.. tingtong .. tingtong.. '

Bunyi bell itu semakin banyak berdenting. Dan lagi – lagi si pemilik ruang hanya cuek.

' Ting tong .. Ting tong.. tingtong .. tingtong.. tingtong.. MUKYAAA ! '

Bunyi bell beserta suara cewek yang masuk buru buru dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar.

" SENPAI ! Kok senpai ga bukain pintu waktu Nodame datang ? " tanya si pemilik rambut bob coklat sambil mengembungkan pipi nya pertanda kesal.

Si pemilik hanya melirik pada si cewek beberapa detik, bahkan tak sampai 5 detik sudah melirik lembaran partitur musik itu kembali. " gomen.. aku tidak mendengar dentingan bell, Nodame .. " ucap nya dingin dengan gaya bicara yang datar dan membosankan.

" Gyaboo ! begitu besar suara dentingan bell, Nodame bahakan bisa mendengar nya dari luar ! Senpai bohong ! " jawab si gadis tak mau kalah.

" kau bisa mendengar nya karena posisi mu waktu itu dekat dengan bell, " jawab cowok berambut hitam itu.

" .. " Nodame kehabisan kata - kata untuk menjawab cowok yang duduk di sofa itu.

" mau apa kesini ? " tanya cowok putra pianist terkenal itu yang juga tak kalah tenar nya sekarang dengan gelar 'Conductor' yang telah lama ingin di raih nya.

" nee, Nodame ingin mengajak Chiaki – senpai untuk _dinner _bareng ! " ucap cewek yang di panggil dan menyebut diri nya Nodame itu. Nama asli nya adalah Noda megumi. Teman teman nya sering memanggil nya Nodame.

Orang yang di maksud nya membalikkan lembaran partitur dan menjawab " Aku sibuk sekarang. " ucap nya.

" gyaboo .. apa senpai tak bisa sibuk setelah kita _dinner_ bareng ? " tanya Nodame dengan kepolosan nya itu. Chiaki pun menegakkan tubuh nya dan berusaha untuk merilekskan otot nya, lalu menatap Nodame. " Baka ! mana bisa .. udah kamu makan aja sana sendiri. Aku sibuk sekarang . " jawab Chiaki.

Nodame mengkecutkan bibir. " tapi, senpai sudah makan siang tadi ? " tanya Nodame.

" belum.. " jawaban singkat itu keluar dari mulut Chiaki.

" Gyabo ! " latahan itu terucap oleh Nodame untuk kesekian kali nya. " Kalo begitu ayo makan malam bareng ~! Senpaii~ " rengek Nodame sambil menarik tangan Chiaki.

" URUSAI ! " teriak Chaiki sambil melempar bantal sofa dan sukses membuat Nodame tersingkir.

" huhh ! Chiaki - senpai jaat ! " ujar Nodame mengelus kepala nya. " padahal Nodame kan niat nya baik ! " jawab Nodame.

" sudah kubilang pergi aja sendiri, aku nanti makan sendiri ! " jawab Chiaki membela diri nya.

" Tapi senpai tidak berkata seperti itu sebelum nya.. " cibir Nodame

At 20.46 ...

Chiaki dan Nodame sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restaurant paris.

" nande ? kenapa aku ada disini ? " gumam Chiaki dengan gaya khas nya itu menatap Nodame yang kini melihat daftar makanan di daftar menu.

" ahh .. senpai mau pesan apa ? apa harus Nodame yang memesankan untuk Shinichi – kun , karena aku adalah istri mu .. fufufufu ~ " ucap Nodame ke – geeran sambil lope lope -_- "

Chiaki menatap Nodame jijik. lalu dia segera merampas daftar menu dari tangan Nodame. " sini ! biar aku pesan sendiri. Hmm... " Chiaki pun melihat daftar menu. Mata nya bergerak menurun seiring dia membaca daftar.

" oke ! mana kertas pesanan nya ? " tanya Chiaki pada Nodame. " ahh.. ini ! " jawab Nodame sambil memberika kertas dan bolpoint nya. Chiaki pun melihat daftar makanan yang di pesan oleh Nodame. Dan .. yang di pesan Nodame hanyalah .. KERANG /? WHAT THE HELL ?! bahh -_-a

Chiaki pun mengehela napas panjang. " Nodame .., kanapa semua pesanan mu hanyalah kerang ? kenapa tidak pesan yang lain saja ? " tanya Chiaki berusaha untuk lembut. " kenapa ? karena Nodame tak bisa baca tulisan bahasa Prancis, senpai ~ lalu seperti nya makanan yang kusuka hanya kerang disitu " jawab nya enteng dan entah kenapa aku sangat jengkel mendengar nya. Tapi by the way ~ tetap saja apa yang di katakan nya benar.

" terserah kau saja .. " aku pun mengehela napas berat dan segera menulis pesananku dan memanggil pelayan nya.

Chiaki Pov's

15 menit kemudian..

Makanan yang kami pesan tlah di sajikan. Tapi untuk minuman nya aku memilih es teh *emang ada disana ?*. jika alcohol, aku takut nanti terlalu banyak dan sampe apartemen, ga bisa melanjutkan kesibukan ku. Sedangkan dia ? pasti sedang asyik dengan makanan kerang nya. Aku memilih untuk diam dan menghabiskan makanan ku.

.

.

#hening

' hufft ..~ lama – lama hening juga tak enak, mengapa tidak aku mulai saja topik ?'

" Nodame .. " ujar ku sambil menatap Nodame yang masih asyik dengan kerang nya segera melihat ku. " ha'i senpai ? nani ? " tanya nya polos.

" bagaimana_ practice _mu hari ini ? " tanya ku pada Nodame. Sambil mengelap mulut nya dengan sapu tangan " baik ! seperti biasa, " jawab nya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyuman nya

" sou.. berlatihlah dan aku akan mendengar kan permainan piano mu itu ! " jawab ku. Terlihat rona merah di wajah Nodame. Tersipu ? seperti nya ..

" hnn .. aku akan membayar makanan kita. Kau sudah siap ? " tanya ku beranjak dari kursi. Lalu pergi tanpa jawaban :v .

" ah.. Senpai ! tunggu Nodame ! " teriak nya mengejar ku.

Dan brukk !

Alhasih, dia ngenabrak orang. Aduhh ! cewe yang satu nih. Aku pun segera menghampiri Nodame yang terduduk di lantai dan di hadapan nya seorang cewek.

" Nodame, daijobu ? " tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku. Dia menerima uluran tangan ku. " sakit~ " ringis nya manja padaku. Aku menghiraukan Nodame dan melihat cewek yang satu lagi. " Hei, kau tidak apa – apa ? " tanya ku sambil mengulur tangan ku. Dia juga menerima uluran dan beranjak .. " yaa daijobu .. ariga—" ucapan nya terhenti saat melihat ku.

Dan aku pun agak terkejut melihat nya .. "

ka, kau .. " ucap nya terkejut.

" bukan kah kau .. ?! " aku juga terkejut.

To be continue ~

Hai minnaa – sama ! ore kembali dengan fic gaje binti aneh ! ini adalah my first fic Nodame Cantabile ! hontou Arigatou Gozaimasu ! karena tlah sudi ngebaca fic ini. :'D ore seneng kok ..

Sudah lama tak nge nulis dan menelantarkan cerita dan bio serta acc de el el :v. Sudah berapa hari ? bulan maybe ? atau bahkan taun ? ga mungkin lah hahahah.. #kokjadicurhat :v

Dan minna – sama ! tolong di RnR my fic ini.. ~ arigatou ..

[ apa fic ini layak untuk di lanjutkan ? ]


End file.
